


Roxy the kitty

by Wetbee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Oral, Petplay, drunk, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbee/pseuds/Wetbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane bakes a little interesting day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy the kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nari/gifts).



> Nothing crazy just a little writing for a friend.

Jane had just finished the cupcakes, pulling them out of the oven quickly placing them nicely on the counter. “well Janey you out did yourself on this one.” she gives off a satisfying sigh before hearing a shuffling of feet to see Roxy entering the room with a empty wine glass. “j-janey the express of drunks is all out” Jane watched as her friend clumsily came closer hugging onto her, she could smell the strong drinks off of her breathe “oh Roxy I think there might be some in th-” Roxy cuts her off, glaring at the cupcakes “l-lemme just have som of doths” she giggled at herself before going over to the fresh baked sweets. “u-uh sure Roxy go right ahead better you then just for show right?” she gives a happy smile as she watches her friend devour many of the cupcakes making a bit of a mess, “Roxy you cant be making a mess all you want in the kitchen!” she moved over to Roxy rubbing her thumb over the frosting on Roxy’s cheek. “phsaaw Jane i am so the clean one here, you dirty girl” Roxy grabbed Jane’s finger pulling it to her mouth fighting the resistance from Jane attempting to pull away from Roxy, she pulls the finger in closer wrapping her tongue around the finger before pulling it into her mouth giving it a suck “r-Roxy what are you doing?” Jane’s face began to blush to the feeling of Roxy’s tongue rubbing over her finger, giving her light chills. Roxy finishes licking over Jane’s finger before pulling it out with a pop. “i t-think mama wants to lick the liddle lawl” Roxy begins to blush as she puts the cup on the table going to her room whispering Jane’s name in a audible distance. Jane looks at her finger before going after Roxy curious to what she might have up her sleeve. Jane opens the cracked door to see a bulge in the covers shaking lightly while a low audible purrish sound fills the room. “Roxy are you hiding?” there was no response “Roxy seriously i can see you hiding in the covers.” Jane goes up to the bulge poking the covers but is surprised to see a underwear dressed Roxy with a small pink collar around her neck with a small bell on the front “rawr!” she lept at Jane tackling her to the ground, looking down at her “the mighty feline always catches in surprise” Jane began to react like anyone who was tackled by a drunk young friend in nothing but wearing a collar and underwear. “Roxy what is the meaning of this? you need to get dressed you’re drunk!” she struggled under Roxy as she leaned in licking the tip of Jane’s nose “nu huh you’re my prey and for now my captive” she holds Jane’s arms down with her knees as she leans over grabbing some small plastic bindings as she grabs them she leans over Jane’s head rubbing her panties onto Jane’s cheek making Jane blush even redder to the feel of Roxy against her before peering up to see what she was grabbing “r-Roxy what are you going to do with that?” “oh noting janey you let me figure that out” she returns back to her position over Jane as she moves Jane’s wrists together binding them with the small plastic watching Jane try to break free “now first job for my prey is to tell me how pretty i am~” Jane looked around nervously before returning the gaze back to Roxy as she swayed side to side slowly “u-hm you are very pretty Roxy” “what about my collar?” “i-it looks good on you” Roxy clapped with joy from her friends remarks “okay you did good on your first try” Roxy gets off of Jane lifting her up to her knees “but you aren’t off the hook”. she faces away from Jane bending in front of Jane’s face pushing her ass towards Jane “this is where you get tuaght bitch” she lowers her panties as she spreads her ass to Jane moving in closer “lick me~” Jane hesitates for a minute before snapping back to it falling for the temptation. She leans in rolling out her tongue slowly sliding it against Roxy’s puckered asshole. Roxy gives off a shilling moan from the feel of Jane’s tongue against her as she feels her pussy dripping with excitement “d-dont leave the kitty out of this~” she moves in closer pressing Jane to her pussy making her lick into Roxy’s warm walls, moaning into her from the excitement from the taste and feeling of Roxy’s tight vagina. “t-that’s it” she rocks against Jane’s mouth as Jane fuckes Roxy with her tongue enjoying every moment of it. “m-more~!” she falls back onto Jane pinning her to the ground pressing herself onto Jane’s mouth harder making Jane strain to handle the pressure of Roxy’s weight as she licks up and down Roxy’s ass and pussy feeling herself get wet from the pleasure she was giving Roxy. “good prey gets a good gift~” she turns to look at Jane’s skirt lifting it to see her blue soaked panties, moving them down her thighs she rubs her fingers against the slit of Jane enjoying her squirm under her as she rocked on Jane’s face, fingering Jane quickly causing her to moan loud into Roxy. “thats it Jane make it good~” she moves her free hand up her chest taking out her left breast from the bra as she pinched her erect nipple moaning as Jane continued to pleasure Roxy. Before long Roxy comes to a climax, cumming onto Jane’s face covering her in the sweet cum. Roxy savors the moment before lifting herself off of Jane standing over her looking at the cum covered Jane “looks like you’re free to go” Jane just stared up at the roof with a small daze in her eye before snapping back moving her wrists around “oh right that whosp” she leans down cutting the binds letting Jane pull her panties back up, standing as she rubbed off the cum off her cheeks with her elbow “i-i have to go” Jane raced out of the room with a red tint of blush as she shut the door behind her as Roxy gave off a happy smirk then going to bed.


End file.
